Alight
by QueenyLeAcH
Summary: AU: Wendy is the princess of a very protective kingdom, but she is slightly rebellous. One day she sneaks out and gets attacked, only to be saved by a scarred stranger; and that's only the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Dedication: To Pen Sil! On YouTube(as FairyLouie) she posted a wishlist, and one of her wishes was a Mystogan x Wendy story. Well here you go, darlin' XD Hope you like it.**

**Note: Beware. Characters may be OC.**

Alight

Chapter 1

Wendy POV

"Wendy, are you listening?" my tutor, Carla, demanded. Her dark brown eyes leered at me over a pair of silver spectacles. Guiltily I thought about the images that had taken over my imagination during the history lesson: flying over mountains, and river, and forests without a care in the world. How I wished my life could truly be like that. "You weren't day-dreaming, were you?" the old lady continued.

"No ma'am," I replied hurriedly, fearing the wraith of her whip. Never once had she threatened to use the sharp stick, but that didn't mean she wouldn't if she was given enough incentive. Still, I had never been scratched before and the thought of the whip frightened me.

"Good, now can you tell me the name of the first king of Magnolia?" I replied automatically, all ready having memorized my entire family tree with my last tutor. As Carla continued to talk nonsense I began to slip back into the carefree world that I had created only minutes before.

Clouds cushioned me and the sun warmed my back when a long white stick smacked the surface of the library table. "Wendy," Carla scolded, then she sighed. "You're no hope today. Go outside and get some fresh air. But when I come back tomorrow be right here bright eyed, bushy tailed, and ready to learn, got it?"

I nodded, standing up slowly, so as not to look to eager, bowed to the elder respectfully, and walked to the large oak door that separated the library from the rest of the palace. Once on the other side and out of Carla's eyesight I ran. I dashed down the South Hall and through the kitchen door. In no time at all I was is the courtyard and under the open sky.

The wind rustled my ocean blue hair, convincing me that today was a good day to fly, so I gathered up the minimal magic that I had at my disposal and grew wings. The only spell that I had been able to perfect in all my thirteen years.

I took off. Clouds flashed past and soon I was hundreds of thousands of feet in the air. Papa would kill me if he knew I ever went this high. From the ground I probably looked like a speck. I stopped thinking and focused on the wind and how it supported my wings, thus supporting my whole body. I flew on, carefree.

A roar resounded in my head as a shadow passed overhead. I looked up to see a great, metallic silver dragon. He opened his maw and shards of sharp steel rained down in the space ahead of me; a warning shot. I angled down, toward the trees. The dragon was hot on my heels. _What is wrong with him? _I thought frantically.

My eyes scanned the terrain, looking for a suitable place to land. There wasn't one. To make the situation even worse my magic decided that it would be a good idea to shut down and my wings disappeared. I crashed into the canopy and grabbed hold of a branch in a sad attempt to slow my fall. It snapped and I continued to descend. I grappled for a way to stop.

I saw a figure from the corner of my eye. He burst from the trees in a blur and caught me around my middle. The person paused on a branch for a few seconds, then he lept again and again until we landed on the decaying leaves of the forest floor.

The boy put me down and his forest green eyes scanned me over, probably looking for injuries. While he was standing there I took in his appearance. He had sky blue hair, much brighter than mine, and a red, spear-shaped tattoo marring the right side of his face. He scowled at me, his lips a tight, thin line. He was wearing a ragged black cloak and trousers; his shirt was a murky green. All in all he looked like a hermit.

Once he was done assessing me he walked over to a large maple tree and pulled out a long stick with a hooked end. From the hook a navy blue bag hung. "Mind telling me how you got up there," he said gruffly.

"A dragon was chasing me," I replied.

"That doesn't explain how you got in the air in the first place."

I fidgeted under his glare. "W-well you see. I can fly," I mumbled.

"Looked more like falling back there," he commented.

I straightened my spine and looked the judgemental person in the eye, or as close to the eye as I could get, seeing as he was a good two feet or so taller. "My magic ran out. There's nothing I could do about it," I challenged.

The boy looked down at me, clearly unimpressed. If anything he was amused. "What's your name anyway?"

"Wendy," I replied, flabbergasted.

"Jellal. How about we get you back to your castle, Princess, before you become a beast's long awaited dinner." He turned around and started walking.

"Jellal," I mused, then I ran to catch up.

**Seems fair, right? Also, segments will come to you in three chapter intervals and this gift will be able to last far beyond Christmas. Whoot.**

**REVIEW**

**-LeAcH**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned this I would be a happy camper.**

**For: Pen Sil (Seriously, find her channel and read her stuff. It is amazing!)**

Alight

Chapter 2

Wendy POV

"How do you know who I am?" I asked. I pushed aside a leafy branch and dodged a thorn bush.

"I've known you since you were very small," he replied cryptically, ducking beneath a tree limb.

"Really? How so?" My foot was ensnared by a root and I pitched forward. Thankfully, Jellal reached out and caught me.

"My family used to visit the castle often on business. They would take me along with them," he replied after I was righted.

"Oh." We stepped out of the trees and into the open field. "I'm sorry; I don't remember you."

He shook his head. "It's not that big of a deal. You were barely three last time we stood face to face. We had better rest here. It will take the better part of tomorrow to make it back to the castle."

I nodded, ecstatic at the prospect of sitting, for my feet were aching. I doubted that I had ever walked this much before. "I could just fly though," I suggested. "Then you could go back home." I plopped down on an overturned log.

"I was on my way to the castle anyway," he rebuffed. "Besides, that dragon could still be out there." Jellal gathered dry wood from the forest floor and set about making a flame.

"Why?" I asked.

"Pardon?"

"Why were you going to the castle?"

"I received a letter recently about a job opening. The sender believes I would be perfect for the job.

"Then you are homeless?"

"I never said that." Jellal gathered leaves about him, stating without words that our conversation was over. "Goodnight," he said, turning his back to the little fire, "we rise early tomorrow."

"Goodnight," I responded.

We woke before dawn the next morning. Jellal and I hardly spoke, save for a few clipped orders on his part. I suppose he figured that we didn't need to converse because once we reached the castle it wasn't likely that we were ever going to meet again. Oddly enough, that thought bothered me a little. He was kind, even if he hardly showed it; I'd all ready come to think of him as a friend.

The castle came into view around mid-day. We stopped to eat before continuing: small lumps of bread and a little cheese. Hardly a proper meal, but Jellal had only the supplies for one person. I felt somewhat ashamed. Soon after we continued on.

"You excited to be so close to home?" he asked as we entered the city. Men and women paused and bowed slightly out of respect for me. As I acknowledged each of them I murmured an affirmative. I was so engrossed in my task of meeting all of their eyes that when Jellal stopped I rammed into him. "Welcome home, Princess," he said.

I looked around him and saw the familiar stone structure tower over us. The sky blue standard flapping merrily in the breeze. Soon palace guards bounded into view and ushered me back into the keep. One of them led me to the door of the sitting room where a maid was busy cleaning.

He cleared his throat and she spun around. Her hair was a honey gold; her eyes a warm chocolate. The maid was scarcely in her mid-twenties and named Lucy. Her breath hitched when she saw me. "Princess, whe- wha- ha-, forget it; I'm just glad you're safe," she stuttered.

"I'll leave you here then, Princess," the guard said, bowing deeply.

"Thank you," I answered politely, then the guard left.

The maid put her arm around my shoulders and started leading me away. "Let's get you presentable, Princess, so that you can go and see your father." She bustled me into my room. There she stripped me faster than humanly possible and ushered me into the bath, where she scrubbed me raw.

"Honestly, Lucy, do you have to yank that hard?" I asked after she nearly tore out a tuft of hair while trying to scrub the dirt out of it.

"Sorry, Princess," she replied, though she did not soften her actions. Shortly after she led me to the vanity and started brushing my hair. Sorry, yanking my hair. I turned around and took the brush away from her before she left me bald.

"You can call me Wendy, you know," I said.

In the mirror I could see her eyes well up with emotion. "Let's get you dressed. Your father is waiting patiently for you."

She put me in a pearly white blouse, then cinched a long, sky blue skirt up just under my torso; she buttoned my cuffs and concluded the torture by slipping a pair of ocean blue heels on my feet and shoving me out the door.

A page was seated just outside the door, waiting to lead me to the throne room. He had big eyes and spiky blue hair and made sure that we stayed in the high traffic halls. I couldn't tell whether the action was to keep me safe, or to put me on display.

Eventually we stopped before the fiery red, orange, and yellow door to open. While I waited for the page to announce my arrival to the king I studied the pattern on the door and allowed myself to get lost in it's inferno. Too soon the page returned and pushed one of the doors open.

**I feel repetitive. Is it repetitive? Anywho...**

**REVIEW**

**-LeAcH**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**For: Still for Pen Sil! XD Merry Christmas!**

Alight

Chapter 3

Jellal POV

I watched from the corner of my eye as Wendy was lead away. Her stance immediately shifted from comfortable to erect and her face became a mask of expected emotions; a fact I'm sure that she herself did not know about. What made the entire situation worse was that the mask stayed. The Wendy I had come to know what quiet, opinionated, stubborn, and brave. The girl who walked away from me was hardly any of those things. She looked more like a rabbit trying to be a wolf.

"Who are you?" one of the guards growled; his breath smelled of onions and the rest of him stank of body sweat. I wanted nothing more than to throw him in a river with a bar of soap.

"Mystogan," I replied, breathing through my mouth. The man was uncomfortably close in proximity. "The king is expecting me."

The guard turned to converse with the gatekeeper; soon he returned. "We've been told to expect you. Follow me." He turned and marched away. I waited for a few steps to separate us before following him.

We entered the throne room through a side door and emerged behind a marble bust. I attempted to inquire about the entrance, but was shushed by a man who swung around the pillar that the statue was situated upon, nearly upending it. "Mystogan," he cried, shooing the guard away. "It's been awhile. You've grown into quite the strapping young gentleman."

The auburn haired man started walking toward the middle of the room; I followed. "Good day, your Majesty," I greeted. "It appears that the years have treated you well."

The king turned, his forest green eyes twinkling. "Indeed, they have. Much to my pleasure. Now, to the reason I summoned you here. My daughter, Wendy, she is a very special girl with more power than even she realized, and in a few months she will turn fourteen – a very important age for any member of the royal family. You see, there is a ceremony that ensures the safety of the next in line; it is called Lighting. During Lighting the barriers around their powers are demolished and they are able to choose a medium with which to continue their education. In my case, I chose to study a way to transfer my power to my weapon in order to make it stronger and more effective against an enemy. However, Wendy is not like me in the slightest."

"And my purpose is?"

"To keep her safe. In the months leading up to her birthday she is the most vulnerable, and in danger of being attacked. For the last two days I have been out of my mind with worry, thinking that she had been kidnapped and killed. For bringing her back safely I offer my deepest appreciation." He bowed slightly, putting me off.

"Yes, your Majesty," I replied. A few seconds later a page in a sky blue tunic appeared and nodded at the king. He seemed to know what was going on and seconded the gesture. Soon the doors were opened and Wendy walked into the room.

"Father," she greeted, bowing her knees in a slight curtsey; a gesture she duplicated in my direction. "Jellal." I greeted her as well, noticing the king's look from the corner of my eye. It was as if he thought I was stealing his little girl away from him, or something. Carefully I nodded and backed away so that Wendy could have a moment with her father; after all, I wasn't the one worrying myself sick for two days over her.

"Wendy," the king said, wrapping the girl in a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"Mystogan," the king called. "Let me introduce you to formally." I walked over and stood just outside of the king's reach. "Wendy, this is Mystogan, though it seems you know him by a different name. Please keep the old one a secret and use the new one, kay? Now then, Mystogan will be your bodyguard. It's about time you got one."

"You don't have one," she protested feebly.

"Yes I do. You just never see who it is," he replied with a wane smile. "Now, I have a lot of work to catch up on. You two go do whatever; perhaps resting in the library would be fun, after all, you've been walking for two days."

"Yes, your Majesty," I said.

"Okay, Papa. We'll see you around," Wendy said, pecking the old king on the cheek.

"That you will; now scram." Wendy giggled and we wandered out into the hallway. "And, Mystogan," the king called. "Stop being so formal. Call me Loki." I smiled and nodded my head in acknowledgment, then Wendy and I sped into the hall.

Soon enough Wendy slowed her wickedly fast pace so that we could walk side by side. "What's with the dual name thing anyway?" she asked.

"To protect my family. I get into a lot of trouble and if my real name were to become widely known it would cause trouble for them."

"Why?"

"Because I left; and I have no intention of going back."

"Will you tell me about your family?"

"My father is an old man with a fetish with females. Kinda like your father, except mine is twice as old."

Wendy's sapphire hair covered her face and her shoulders shook uncontrollably. For a second I thought that she was going to scream and run to her father, telling him what I had said. I leaned down and moved a lock of her hair so that I could see her face. Her mouth was open and her eyes watered. I released the lock and stood back, waiting for her laughter to cease. Eventually it did and she was able to stand upright. "True," she managed to choke out. "So why Mystogan?"

"No idea. I just pulled it out of my head one day and it stuck." We arrived at a set of white doors; Wendy pushed them open. A blond woman, wearing the blue and white ankle-length dress that identified the maids, scurried into view and pulled Wendy in, shutting the door in my face in the process. "Fine," I huffed. "I'll wait in the hall."

**That's the end of this chapter. ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**For: Pen Sil**

Alight

Chapter 4

Wendy POV

"Lucy," I protested once the doors were sealed and locked. Clearly, Lucy didn't want anyone getting in.

"Sorry, Princess. There was a weird man following you. Didn't you sense him?"

I cocked my eyebrow at her and sighed. "Yeah, Papa just assigned him to me as a bodyguard," I replied pointedly.

"His Majesty assigned you a bodyguard? Any idea why?"

I shrugged, my head moving back and forth. "No idea."

"Hmn. Well, I'm sure his Majesty has his reasons," Lucy said, strolling over to the fireplace and pulling out a rag so that she could dust.

My curiosity peaked I asked, "Why do you call Papa Majesty? You two were friends as kids, weren't you?"

"I do it out of respect, Princess. It's better for appearances if he isn't seen mucking about with a poorly educated servant."

At this point I was growing incredibly annoyed. "Uneducated my arse. You were the one who taught me how to read, and to write. And you taught me my family tree, years before my tutors did. And I've told you before to call me Wendy," I insisted. If she wasn't going to call Papa by name, then she could at least call me by my name for goodness sake.

"Excuse me," she replied.

I sighed. "Call me Wendy."

"I can't do that, Princess."

"Why not?" I huffed. "You're one of the few people around here that I can count as a friend, and friends are suppose to call each other by name. How would you like it if I started calling you 'Maid'?"

Lucy sighed herself and turned toward me. "It's not proper, Princess. No matter how well I am acquainted with you or your father I just couldn't."

I stood up from my perch on an ocean blue chair, and held back a well of tears. "To hell with proper," I exclaimed. I turned and ran; a light thumping followed behind me.

Out of the castle, through the courtyard, into the forest. When I finally stopped it was from exhaustion. I dropped to the ground, curled in a ball, and sobbed. I heard Jellal approach, panting from the effort of following me. He fell into the dirt beside me and pulled me into a strong embrace. I latched onto him like a bird on a tree limb afraid of falling.

We sat like that for so long I lost track of the time. Eventually, my muscles loosened and my heart rate regulated. My breathing slowed and I finally let go of Jellal. His arms pulled away.

Jellal rolled his shoulders, massaging out the muscles. "Feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you. I'm sorry for getting into such a state, and forcing you to run so far."

"That's good … but why are you sorry? Everybody looses control of their emotions. Anyone who says otherwise is lying. I's human nature."

"Than I'm sorry for running so far," I insisted.

"You could have run forever and I still would have followed just to be sure you were safe." His green eyes turned away and looked at two birds gliding through the treetops. As for myself, I noticed that my heart rate sped up and heat rushed to my face. I breathed in deeply and willed my heart to slow.

"I'm surprised you think so highly of me," I replied.

"I would prefer to never see you hurt." Hi turned his attention back to me, the slightest glow of affection permeating his emerald eyes. "It's getting dark; we had better go." Jellal stood up and reached down for my hand. I let him help me up, and guide me through my through the dark forest.

**And that one's done.**

**REVEW please**

**-LeAcH**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Fairy Tail. If I did, let's not get into what ifs.**

**For: Pen Sil**

Alight

Chapter 5

Wendy POV

Jellal stayed by my side through the rest of the summer and the fall. It seemed like only days had passed before the snows came. The only thing that annoyed me was how cold it had become. The fact that I was freezing was foreign to me. The closer we got to the new year, the more layers I put on. More than once I caught Jellal smirking when I rubbed my arms for warmth. Just before I smacked him that is.

"Princess," the white haired maid said, poking her head in the door. "The king would like to see you now."

I set my book on the end table and walked to Jellal's sleeping form. I tapped his head once and walked toward the cracked door. Jellal fell into step beside me easily. "Morning, Mystogan," I joked.

"Good evening," he replied, smiling. Typically he would address me by name, but being put on display every time we left my rooms prevented that, seeing as he never called me "Princess." An action that I respected immensely.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Naturally."

We entered through the main doors and quickly observed the room. Papa was sitting on his throne, on of the maids trimming his hair. As we drew nearer Lucy's features became sharper. She paused for a second to smile in our direction. Papa took advantage of her halt to wave the doors closed.

"Hello, Wendy. Hello, Mystogan," he said, sparing himself a lengthy explanation by not calling Jellal by his name, seeing as Lucy wasn't privy to Mystogan being a alias.

"Good evening, your Majesty," Jellal replied, declining his head slightly. The king coughed as if to remind him of something. Jellal glanced my way for a fraction of a second, looking like he was the first to figure out a joke. "Uh, I mean, Loki," he amended.

"Much better," Papa replied.

I suppressed a giggle, all ready catching on to the object of Jellal's amusement. Like father like daughter, as the saying goes. "Hope you're well, Father," I said, curtseying slightly.

"Healthy as a horse," he guffawed, throwing his head back with a roar. Lucy pulled her scissors away so that she would not stab him accidentally, however, her expression said that if he was wounded it wouldn't be an accident. "So what brings you two here?"

Jellal and I exchanged a glance. "Mirajane said you wanted to see me," I explained.

Papa froze on his throne, deep in thought. Lucy went back to cutting his hair, shortening it enough so that he was able to spike it the way he liked to. Lucy brushed the loose strawberry blond hair onto the floor, styled it, then set about sweeping her mess off the floor. Afterward, she prepared to leave, but Papa latched onto her wrist, the only movement he had made in nearly two minutes.

My legs started to kill me so I knelt down and sat. Lucy seemed to have been waiting for my cue and did the same.

Eventually, Jellal asked, "Do either of you know what's going on with him?" He pointed at Papa, who was still stone-like.

"Not a clue," Lucy said, trying to loosen his fingers so that she could pry her wrist free. She sighed with defeat and continued talking. "If I had to guess I would say that he's preforming a spirit walk, he used to do it all the time to spy on me. Because of his antics I've become super sensitive to spirits. Lately I've even been able to communicate with them. Did you know that this castle is haunted?" I shook my head, attempting to wrap my head around her storm of information. "Yeah, she's a blue haired girl with glasses. I've talked with her once or twice. Her name is Levy. **(A/N: See "Against Death" for her story) **You see, a long time ago she was a thief. Though she doesn't know how exactly she died yet. So far she knows that there was someone she cared deeply for, but she can't recall what happened to him yet. From what I've heard it's quite a romantic story."

"Uh-huh," I replied. I figured I had better return to the topic at hand, before she got started again. "Any idea when he'll come back?"

"Nope. It's purely a matter of choice."

**End of chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nuttin'**

**For: Pen Sil. Happy New Year!**

Alight

Chapter 6

Jellal POV

The king twitched, then he jolted, then his mouth opened and an inhuman roar erupted. Wendy and Lucy stood, prepared to go to his aid. He took a deep breath and yelled, "Get out of here. They're going to collapse the ceiling!"

The three of us stared at him, dumbstruck. He stood and stepped off his dias, pulling Lucy along behind him. With the other hand he thrust Wendy into my arms. "Now," he ordered. He ran over to a pillar and started feeling around its column. I let Wendy go and followed him, the princess stayed only a few steps behind me.

The king's finger disappeared behind one of the pillars ridges, a click sounded, and a section slid away, revealing a passageway. Loki grasped Wendy's hand and propelled her into the darkness. He sent Lucy in next in much the same manner, then he turned and ordered me to follow them. I nodded and started in. No sooner had I done son than the door shut again and we were cloaked in complete darkness. The walls shook, and the king's anguished shout was heard from the other side.

Wendy found my arm and held it for all it was worth. My heart rate jumped from the unexpected contact, but it quickly returned to a more steady pace. "We have to go," I said, patting Wendy's hand. Lucy pinched my jacket between her fingers, and we started walking. As soon as I spotted light I tapped Wendy and guided her hand from my wrist to my elbow so that it would be less conspicuous.

We emerged in a golden field, ringed by a six foot tall rose-hedge. "Beautiful," Lucy breathed. She and Wendy both let go and started walking around, admiring the scenery. I scanned the edge for an exit; there wasn't one.

"Just great," I sighed.

"What's great?" Wendy replied, spinning around. Her hair fanned around her in the most flattering way; my breath stalled. I coughed slightly – and hopefully imperceptibly – and informed the two females of my observation.

"What about that arch over there?" Lucy said, pointing to a horseshoe shaped gap between the hedges.

I shook my head at my own stupidity. "I didn't notice that before. Thank you, Lucy."

"My pleasure."

We exited the meadow, ending up in the middle of a scarlet forest. "Where are we?" Wendy asked.

"Edolora Forest. If we continue along this path we should end up at Fiore Castle," I said trance-like. All ready feeling the singing pulling me toward my home. My feet started moving.

"Jellal, wait up," Wendy called.

"Who's Jellal?"

The castle gates opened before us; a mirror image of Loki's castle, Flurentine. I led the way through the wooden structures and then into a belly of stone. Swiftly I led us past stares and mummuring until we arrived in the throne room, where King Faust was seated on an elaborate, silver throne.

He looked down at us, unperturbed. Likely, one of the servants had rushed ahead and told him of my unprecedented return. "Mystogan," he said, referring to me by the alias I had chosen while amongst the soldiers once upon a time. "Welcome home. Glad to see you are well."

"Glad to be back, your Majesty." The king's eye twitched, unused to me addressing him so formally. I waved my hand at Wendy and Lucy. "May I present Princess Wendy Marvell of Magnolia and one of her servants, Lucy Heartphilia. Ladies, this is Faust Frecore, King of Edolas."

"Mystogan, if I may. How on Earth did we get from Magnolia to Edolas so quickly? Edolas is nearly two months worth of traveling on foot," Lucy asked.

Faust's eye twitched again. "I take it reasons forced Loki to send you down the tunnel?" I nodded. "That tunnel is magic. Ancient magic, but magic nonetheless. Every true royal family in the world has access to it. In reality, the tunnel is hardly bigger than a cellar; a fact that I find very amusing."

"Is it designed to always bring people from Magnolia to Edolas?" Lucy asked with honest curiosity.

"No. The purpose is to reach into the depths of a person's being and lead them to the place they deem safest. Had Mystogan thought that the Isle of Exceed was the safest place he's ever been, then that's where you would have gone."

"Why Mystogan? Why not Wendy or I?"

"Have either of you ever traveled out of Magnolia before today?" Two heads were shaken. "Then that's why. It keys to whomever has seen more of the world."

"Thank you," Lucy replied, "for explaining that to me. It was very informative and interesting."

"T'was my pleasure, young Spirit Seer," he said, smiling.

"King Faust," Wendy interjected. "What do we do now? I fear our attackers will try to follow, or to lure me out. I suspect a coup." Her voice was sad.

"How long have you been nursing such thoughts?" I asked the girl, trying to keep my voice sympathetic. I can't imagine having to loose my father the way she just did. Heck, if it weren't for Lucy and Faust I would have tried to comfort her all ready.

She looked up at me, fear and tears mixing together on the edge of her brown eyes. "Since Papa pushed me into that passage." She started crying, unable to hold her emotions in check.

"We need to rest," I said, wrapping an arm around her shaking shoulders, and somewhat grateful for the excuse to comfort her in public, seeing as I was standing closest to her. "We can discuss this matter further tomorrow."

The king agreed and called a young page to take us to our rooms. First we dropped Lucy off in a medium sized room that I was sure she'd be comfortable in, and I didn't fail to see the look she gave me as we left. She was highly suspicious of me for some reason. I'd have to ask her about it sometime.

Next, Wendy was set up in a ridiculously yellow room. "To lift her spirits," the bright eyed page said. Yet the young girl scowled at the color as if it had the opposite effect. I moved to leave, but she stuck to my side until she knew where I was staying.

I dismissed the page, then I led Wendy across the hall and showed her my room. It was spartan compared to the other rooms. The only true decoration was an ivy mural on the eastern wall. The setting sun shot through the windows and ignited the gold-flecked paint. "Beautiful," I whispered, remembering all evenings I would stare at the this wall. I traced the familiar lines with my eyes, vaguely recalling the hand that had painted them.

"Who painted it?" Wendy asked, pulling me back to the present.

"My mom. She drew many beautiful things when she was alive, but this was her greatest masterpiece. She spent nearly a year working on it. I remember sitting in here and watching her paint for hours on end."

"What happened?" she asked, immediately ashamed of her question. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay. She got really sick when I was seven. Twelve years."

We stood in silence until Wendy replied, "You know, you're lucky." I shifted my glance so that I could see Wendy's face. I saw a strange mixture of apathy and sorrow dancing in her eyes. "I don't know what my mother looked like. I don't even know what happened to her. Papa refuses to tell me. I think it still hurts him to think of her."

"I'm sorry, Wendy."

She turned to look up at me, her face a mask attempting to hide her true emotions, a mask that was cracked in several places. "Don't be. I was just stating facts."

I nodded thinking, _fate enjoys torturing us, doesn't it?_

**Please read "Against Death" if you haven't yet because this story and that are going to become increasingly intertwined from this point onward.**

**REVIEW**

**-LeAcH**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: I disappeared. Sorry, Lou. Now I feel bad. Anywho, here is the next chapter.**

Alight

Chapter 7

Wendy POV

I tossed and turned in my bed that night, unable to sleep. I tried just about everything to relax, including counting sheep. When I made it to five hundred I gave up. I sighed, exasperated, and donned the yellow robe and slippers the king was kind enough to lend me.

I cracked the door and noticed a shadow move across the hall. Despite my instincts to shut and lock the door, I approached the dark shape. "Wendy?" the shadow exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

"Jellal, what are you doing?" I crossed my arms over my chest, both to look annoyed and to shield myself from the cold.

"Couldn't sleep," he answered simply, rubbing the back of his head.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"How sharp of you," he laughed. "I was actually looking for something." He turned back to the wall without explanation.

I cocked my head to the side, more curious than irked. "Looking for what?"

A tiny click resounded in the nearly empty hallway. A section of the wall slid away and in the moonlight I was able to see a descending staircase of white marble. The stone glowed unearthly silver_. Beautiful._ _"_A hidden catch," Jellal answered, standing once again. "Want to come along?" Jellal looked at me with the earnestness of a child eager to show off a new toy. How could I have possibly said "no"? I grasped his outstretched hand.

Jellal found a torch and led the way. The glow of the stairs gradually faded from a silver to a flickering orange. The sight was quite mesmerizing. Soon we left the opening completely behind and became enshrouded in darkness. We could barely see two feet in front of us. I was glad for the warmth of Jellal's hand; else I fear I would have gotten lost on the way down.

Ahead, I could hear violins, flutes, cellos, and other forms of stringed instruments fitting together in an absolutely perfect symphony. "What is it?" I asked.

"Sounds like the fairies are having a ball," he replied with a slight smile.

"Fairies?"

"You'll see."

We emerged a short while later in a beautiful garden, filled to the brim of its stone walls with well tended ivy, blood-red roses, vibrant lilacs, glowing marigolds, and many more flowers that I had never seen before, with the exception of pictures in books. Great silver embellished instruments floated in the sky and played a lilting tune. My feet itched to move.

Jellal pulled me closer. "Whatever you do," he whispered in my ear, "don't dance, unless you wish to dance for all eternity."

I nodded and turned my attention to the winged people that were zipping around us. "Prince," they chorused, each in perfect harmony with the next. "The Prince is back!"

A little man, smaller than the rest, with a tuft of grey-white hair that circled his skull and a wise, wrinkled face flew up to Jellal. "Prince, welcome back. I see you have not returned to us alone. May I ask who your lovely, lady friend is?" I stared at the little man curiously. He was wearing all orange and had a little white cape. Oddest of all he had a tiny circlet of gold resting on his silver hair. He struck me as a sort of kingly creature.

"Of course," Jellal answered. "This is Princess Wendy Marvell of Magnolia. Wendy, this old man is Makarov, king of the fairies." I smiled at Makarov and showed my respect for his station with a curtsey.

"I'm not that old," Makarov grumbled. I suppressed a giggle. His eyes clouded over as he accessed a long ago memory. "I remember Magnolia. It's a beautiful country; and the Marvell's are still running it. Hot dog." He chuckled. "Anyway, it's a pleasure to meet you, Princess," he said, grasping my index finger and shaking it.

"Wendy," I corrected, almost automatically. "I would prefer to be called Wendy, and it is a pleasure to meet you as well, your Majesty."

"Wendy it is then, but in exchange you have to promise to call me Makarov. None of this 'your Majesty' gunk from you, eh?" I laughed and shook his hand yet again, sealing our pact. "Now, please, fly with us," he insisted, darting around my head.

I looked up to see Jellal laughing heartily. Makarov must've made my hair fly everywhere with all his zooming. "Is it safe?" I asked

"Flying and dancing are two different things. It's safe," he assured. He looked past my head and called a little one over. He was wearing the most dashing little red coat I had ever seen, and his hair was an unmistakable apple green. "Hey, Freed, do you think you could teach Wendy here to fly?"

"It would be an honor, Prince." He bowed and started flying around my head, flapping his wings until they buzzed and little silver specks floated down. They landed on my hair, my dress, my arms, and soon I started to float. Jellal grabbed my hand to hold me in place until Freed had finished doing the same for him. Jellal thanked the fairy and he flew away.

"Ready?" Jellal asked, mischief dancing in his, usually passive, emerald eyes. I bobbed my head up and down and we shot upward. I let Jellal guide me through a corkscrew that took us so far up we nearly scrapped the stone ceiling. Then we tilted downward and rocketed back toward the garden. Jellal pulled us out of the dive just before we landed in a rose bush.

We were laughing hysterically as we ground to a halt in mid-air. As I struggled for breath I managed to gasp, "That was amazing. The most fun I've had in ages."

"I agree," Jellal laughed. "I feel like I'm six years old again."

I giggled. "Well, a young boy has no worries, even if he's destined to run a kingdom," I said, letting my knowledge of his lineage slip through.

Jellal turned until he was floating horizontal. He rubbed his head, bashful. "So, you figured it out?"

"It wasn't hard. When we arrived the people scrambled out of the way. At first I thought you were some great hero, then we talked to the king, and he didn't revere you or ask for an account of your travels as my father would have. So then I thought that perhaps you were a traitor of some sort, but then again, if you were you would have been captured on sight." I grasped his coat, afraid of floating to far away. "Then the fairies started calling you 'Prince' and all the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. Though, I would like to know why you left here in the first place."

"A few years ago, I became a tad rebellious, and I did some things that I'm not proud of. Every day I think about some of the things I've done and I wish time travel was possible so that I could save that barn or that orchard. Unfortunately, such things are not possible, we can only go forward. In the end, my father decided to teach me a lesson by banishing me for four years. That was six years ago. Once I was out on my own, I didn't want to go back. I liked taking care of myself, but I needed a job. It's harder for an adult to beg for a few coins in the winter than it is for a child, so I sent word to your father, knowing that he always liked me, and asked if he had a job for me to do. Little did I know he would make me a bodyguard," he explained. I looked down and noticed that the ground was much closer than it was earlier, so I voiced my concern to Jellal. He returned himself to a vertical position. "The dust is wearing off. We'd better fly closer to the entrance while we still have the chance."

We darted off the way we had come, and soon we were jumping from one garden path to the next, barely dodging thorns and petals alike. By the time we made it back to the castle hallway, the sun was beginning to rise. I bustled over to my door, then I turned around and kissed Jellal on the cheek, to thank him for showing me the Fairy Garden, an action I followed by returning to my room and shutting the door.

I looked around the horrid yellow room and felt exhaustion of the last couple of days finally kick in. I fell onto the sunshine yellow bedspread and into a deep sleep.

**Okay. Chapter done. Chapter 8 is really long.**

**REVIEW please**

**-LeAcH**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: I've given up one the three chapters at a time thing. I'll just start uploading chapters as they correspond with Against Death. BTW. This chapter is _really_ long. You've been warned.**

Alight

Chapter 8

Wendy POV

A pounding woke me thirty seconds later, although it could have been hours. A shout erupted and the knocking stopped. The door creaked open, heels clacked across the wooden floor. "Princess," Lucy whispered, shaking my shoulder.

"She's asleep, Lucy. Let her rest. She had a long day yesterday."

"Mystogan, she does not need to sleep till noon. No matter _how_ tired she is. Honestly, I thought you had caught on by now. Besides, one of the king's aids told me that King Faust wishes to speak with her and I'm quite positive that the princess would not want to disrespect his Majesty by ignoring him."

By this point, Lucy's reprimanding tone had gotten on my nerves, and I knew that this conversation would not end until I got out of bed, so I lifted myself up on my elbows. I shook my head in a failed attempt to get rid of my grogginess. "I'm awake Lucy."

"Princess," she exclaimed as if I had been missing. I heard her footsteps going across the floor and her hands on Jellal's jacket, trying to push him through the door. "Out, Mystogan," she ordered. "I have to get her ready for the day and you do not belong in here at the moment, _thank you._" The door banged closed.

Soon Lucy was back at my bedside, and pulling me off the mattress. The next thing I knew, my night-shift was on the ground and Lucy was slipping a blue gown over my head. Sapphires and opals adorned the sleeves and, though the stones were not incredibly precious, I still felt that they were far too grand. I kept my mouth shut though, because I knew Lucy would just tell me to grin and bear it.

Lucy was busy combing my hair when there was a knock on the door. While the maid tutted and went to answer it, I snuck a look at myself in the mirror, which was behind me, and resisted the urge to pluck out the pearls that were threaded into my ocean blue locks.

I turned back just in time to see Jellal skirting Lucy's flying fists and balancing a tray laden with food. As he neared, I saw that it was piled high with food that smelled so delightful, my stomach gave away my wishes to eat. The maid threw her hands up, giving in, so she and Jellal were able to stop their little dance. When he set the tray – full of eggs, sausage, bread, juice, and various types of fruit – on the table next to me, he confided, "Had she any training and I would surely have been outmatched. She's quick."

I giggled. "You have no idea."

"Idea about what?" Lucy interjected.

Jellal stood up, the hint of a smile on his face. "Nothing," we replied in unison. Lucy's face afterward made me want to laugh hysterically, and I barely managed to hold the impulse in, making every bubble of childish nonsense I had expand before popping and releasing a torrent of giggles.

Lucy took the pearls out of my hair and put my locks in pig-tails instead, clearly choosing to ignore me.

Because the king's explanation of what he wished to do about our current predicament was long and riddled with questions from Lucy and Jellal, I'll just explain the relevant aspects.

Faust started by telling us that he had received a notice from the group of four "miscreants" that claimed to have taken the power of Magnolia. They were inviting him to Papa's execution in three weeks' time. Then, after a lot of bickering, we decided to sneak back into Magnolia as members of King Faust's court. Jellal and I would play his aids, so that we would have an excuse for our being together constantly (Jellal insists on doing his job until Papa tells him otherwise), and Lucy would be masquerading as his mistress, a role she was certainly _not_ excited to play.

Later that night, we were provided with contacts and hair dye.

Lucy was transformed into a beauty with brown hair and jade eyes. Wire-rimmed glasses perched on her nose and a gossamer dress inset with emeralds completed the illusion. She insisted on being called Laura while in her guise.

Jellal decided to just drop the pseudonym and be referred to by his birth name. His hair became grass green and he was forced to wear Edolas' colors of black and gold, and his clothes and hair clashed horribly. Lucy spent the next hour trying to mask his red mark, but it always showed through the makeup. "What is _with_ your tattoo?" she finally asked, exasperated.

"Tattoo?" Jellal responded, seemingly oblivious.

"The red, spear-shaped thing, on the right side of your face." Lucy set about cleaning off the make-up to try again.

"It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark," Jellal explained.

Lucy's hand stalled. Then, fast as lightning, she grabbed Jellal's face and looked at the mark closely. "Impossible," she breathed.

Amused as I was by their interaction, _were_ in a hurry. Though, I did promise myself that the topic would pop up again later as I wanted to know more. "How about you position his hair so that it covers his eye, and add some make up too, just in case."

Lucy looked at me, and, releasing Jellal's face, grabbed a comb to flatten his hair. The newly green strands fought with the maid, but eventually they covered his eye enough to hide the mark, but not so heavily that he couldn't see a thing. With the expression he was wearing when she finished … Let's just say that if looks could kill, Lucy would be a corpse. Ironically, had his mark been showing, the effect would have been maximized. "I can't see," he protested, sounding slightly childish.

"Grin and bear it," Lucy replied.

"Not likely," he grunted.

As for me, my hair was dyed black and cut so that when it was pulled into a ponytail it would end in a razor sharp point at the base of my neck. Contacts changed my eyes to a midnight blue and that, coupled with a uniform that matched Jellal's to a "T", I looked like I was positively gothic. We named the character Grandine. "Neither one of us looks professional enough to be a king's aid," I complained.

"Grin and bear it," Lucy replied, studying herself in a mirror.

"The king decided on how we should look, so I guess he meant for this to happen," Jellal assured me, picking at his stiff collar.

"I hope you're right."

We left the next day. It took us nearly a week to get to Magnolia using the main roads. Jellal claimed that going through the forest would have been faster multiple times, and multiple times he was rebuked by the fact that one man can travel faster than a caravan.

Lucy can be so cruel sometimes.

At the gates of Flurentine, the first thing I noticed was the standard. Where a white magnolia once graced the flank of a lion on a sky blue backdrop, there was a black flag with the four elemental symbols circling and elaborate silver dragon, upon which a number four was stitched. My heart sank. They truly had taken over.

Jellal patted my shoulder, trying to comfort me. I put my hand over his for a moment in thanks. A cough from Lucy and we were back to our original positions.

As we passed through the courtyard, I noticed that it was immaculate. Topiaries were sheered perfectly; paths were cleared of all debris; and the grass was cut so that each blade had a comfortable look. I found myself wondering who did all of this. Surely none of the staff would have done this. They wouldn't have. Every one of them was loyal to Papa.

"Who…?" Lucy started, my own horrible thoughts echoed in her eyes.

I turned to see how Jellal had reacted and was to surprised find him sleeping when only moments ago he had been looking out the window with me. I reached over to shake him awake when his eyes snapped open. "Something feels off," he announced.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Magic has been at work here," Faust answered.

"How can you be certain?" I questioned.

"Magic leaves behind a residue, but in order to feel it, one has to look for it." I didn't understand very well, but I pretended that I did. "How about you try?"

"How do I do that?"

"You're going to have to meditate."

I sighed, letting my frustration go. It took a few tries, but eventually I managed it. One by one, I let go of my emotions. I soon became oblivious to everything around me.

A thrum; sharp and distinct.

I gasped, losing my concentration. "I felt it."

The carriage stopped before anyone could reply. With a slight motion, Jellal moved forward to block my sight; or, to block the guard's sight of me. "Why'd we go in the back?" I whispered, low enough that only Jellal could hear me.

"To much traffic. The less people see us, the better. Besides, my father is known for being odd, so no one will think twice about it. He once told me that he worked very hard at being odd, 'to throw off the scent' he said." He chuckled darkly.

I smiled; a smaller one than I wanted because we decided to take on rebellious personas, courtesy of our new looks. "That's the first time I've heard you refer to him as your father." Jellal turned up the corner of his mouth.

"What are you two whispering about?" Lucy hissed as the carriage started forward again.

"How to make sure Wendy is going to keep up the rebellious personality we created. I suggested a blank face so that when she's quiet she'll seem uninterested. I figured it was the best way to hide her timidness," he covered. Lucy still didn't know his lineage, and he didn't really want her to. I think it's because he enjoyed fighting with her. Because of his wishes, though, Faust had taken to calling him Mystogan when around Lucy. I felt sorry for the maid, being left out of the loop like that.

The carriage door opened and we all climbed out. I resisted the urge to move my limbs and stretch my back out. I glanced at the plain white door that led to the kitchen, the cobblestones where the maids washed the linens in summer, the stone grave marker where an injured bird now rests in peace. I glanced and looked uninterested.

Behind me, Lucy adopted a haughty air and bustled over to Faust, linking her arm through his. The king rubbed her knuckles, attempting to sooth the maid. Her face took on the appearance of false bliss. To any passer-by, she looked like she was expecting an unsaid promise to be kept.

Faust walked into the building and made a beeline to the other side of the kitchen, pulling Lucy along behind him. Jellal and I walked slower, feigning exasperation. Luckily, the minimal staff that were present stayed away from us, so we were able to traverse the distance quickly.

**HOLY CRAP! I don't think I've ever written so much for one chapter in my entire life. Not even a one-shot! **

**Also, big thanks to my beta, Vixen48 who was awesome enough to start betaing this for me. ^^**

**Anywho…**

**REVIEW**

**-LeAcH**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: If you think I own this, then you are sadly mistaken.**

**Note: Story is still for Pen Sil. She's almost done writing a MystDy story of her own. It's called "Their Fairytail II: Indecision of the Heart." Trust me, it's amazing. **

**Note #2: Did you guys enjoy the length of the last chapter? Well, this one's going to be about as long. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

Alight

Chapter 9

Jellal POV

The rest of the halls passed by in a blur. Faust was walking so fast, that it was near impossible to keep up. If Wendy and I hadn't spent weeks just walking these halls, then we surely would have gotten lost, and lost him. We ended up with the door of the throne room being shut in our faces. I sighed, truly exasperated. Then, in keeping with my character, said, "Nice of him to tell us where he was going."

Wendy opened her mouth to defend the old king, then, remembering her new persona, quietly replied, "What do you expect? He does it all the time." Her face became apathetic partway through her rant. I could nearly forget that she was Wendy, not Grandine.

I grunted. "Still annoying."

She nodded.

The ground began to quake. Wendy latched onto my arm and hid her face in my shoulder. I scanned the area, looking for shelter; instead, I saw a man with long chestnut hair and big round spectacles standing perfectly still amidst the chaos; his face even looked completely serene. He lifted a hand and the shaking stopped, then he turned and walked away.

"What was that?" Wendy asked.

I wasn't sure how to answer, so I settled with walking in the direction the glasses man did. I turned the corner and he was standing not even twenty feet away. "Hello," he crooned a psychotic tone in his voice. "My name is Sol. On of the five new rulers of this fine land, and who might you be?"

I forced myself to bow to him as a real aid would, despite my desire to rip out his throat. Thank God Wendy caught on and did the same; otherwise I would have had to remove him before we were able to attain any more information. "It is a pleasure to meet you, your Majesty. I am Jellal and this is Grandine, we are aids to King Faust."

"Oh, how interesting," he replied, gliding closer. "I heard that King Faust's son was named Jellal, and that this boy disappeared." He was getting uncomfortably close. "You wouldn't happen to be Sonny Boy trying to earn back Daddy's affections, now would you?"

I didn't flinch, though I badly wanted to, seeing as Sol was two inches away from my face. "No, your Majesty."

Sol pouted. "Pity. I could have had some fun with you if you were."

I decided not to ponder his words. "You said that there were five rulers. Would you mind telling us their names and descriptions so that we don't insult them should we stumble into their path?"

"You'll be meeting them soon, anyway. So prior introductions of my companions would be pointless."

"Sol!" an angry voice demanded. We turned to confront the man and saw that he had spiked, rust-red hair, and a bad attitude. He stormed forward and pushed Wendy and I against a wall so that he could get at Sol.

"Totomaru!" the blond said, trying to pounce on the red-head. Totomaru side-stepped just before Sol could lay a finger on him. The glasses wearing one crashed into the wall face first. He slumped to the ground and rubbed his nose. "That wasn't necessary," he protested.

Totomaru simply glared at him, then he turned his attention to us. "Who are you?"

Quickly, I bowed, guessing that he was one of the five Sol had mentioned earlier. I doubted that anyone else would have been aloud (Or, rather, unafraid) to smack Sol around like that. "Good day," I replied, "my name is Jellal, and this is my partner Grandine. We are King Faust's aids. It is a pleasure to meet you, your Majesty."

"Why aren't you in the rooms assigned to Faust? Someone should have led you the moment you walked in."

"We came in the back. We tried to follow our king. Unfortunately, he is very swift for his age and was able to elude us."

"I see. Follow me. Sol, the mistress wants to see you." _Mistress? _

Sol nodded. "Of course." He started pattering down the hall at an amazing rate.

"And, Sol." The footsteps stopped. "Don't forget the mistress' gift.

Wendy screamed. I spun around, resisting the urge to call out. Her entire torso was secured to the wall with layers of dirt and stones. Her blue eyes were ice cold with fear, and her hair was falling from its ponytail from her flailing. "What are you doing to her?" I demanded.

"Keeping her here until Sol can return with the mistress."

I rotated so fast that Totomaru was unable to block my attack. I knocked him over with a punch to the underside of his jaw. The red head fell flat on his back, unconscious. I ran over to Wendy and started prying the dirt off. It came away easier than I expected it to. Once her arms were free, Wendy embraced me. "I'm so glad you're safe," I whispered. "But we have to go, now. Faust needs to know about this." She nodded.

Instead of finding Faust, we stumbled into the dungeons. Each of the prisoners were kept in stone walled cells with iron doors that had slits for food to enter, and trays to exit. We decided to search for Wendy's father and found him at the very back, in a cell so desolate, even the rats didn't go in. Loki was huddled in the corner, wearing a burlap sack. He heard us coming and looked up emotionlessly, like he had given up all hope. "Is it time all ready?" he asked. "I could have sworn I had one more day to wallow in my misery."

"Papa," Wendy said. "We're here to get you out."

I scanned the area, looking for something to pry the hinges off with. I spotted a moldy board a few feet away and went to retrieve it.

"Wendy?" I heard the king ask, incredulous.

"Yeah. And Mystogan too," she replied, most likely thinking that it would be bad if someone walking by heard my real name.

"Jellal too," Loki breathed.

"Hello, Loki. How're you?" I asked, setting to work on the bottom hinge. It was covered in rust and difficult to find the edge of, therefore making it difficult to pry.

"Perfect. Basically, this is what's going on, I just found out my daughter is alive, that you're still guarding her, I'm locked up like a murderer, and I smell rank." He chuckled at his own wit. He really was starting to go insane.

The second pin popped out and I started on the top one. "Glad to know you haven't lost your sense of humor."

"Never lost it." _Yeah right._ "You, however, are the different ones in my opinion. What's with the makeovers?"

"We had to sneak in," Wendy replied.

"Oh, well, then that makes sense." The third pin fell to the ground with a clang. "That was loud," Loki complained.

"This next move is going to be worse," I replied. "Stand back. I'm going to yank it the rest of the way open." I heard Loki shuffle back a few steps, then I started yanking on the door. It wouldn't budge. "Loki, push on the door."

"Better option, move out of the way, and I'll ram it."

"If you insist." I backed away from the door just before it fell to the ground with an ear shattering bang, Loki on top of it. Wendy rushed forward and helped him to his feet, then she gave him a hug. "Sorry to interrupt," I said after a few minutes. "But we really have to get out of here and find Lucy and Faust."

"Lucy came too," Loki replied, shocked.

"Yeah, she's waiting with King Faust right now," Wendy replied.

Loki sighed. "At least she can take care of herself."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

Impatient, I grabbed Wendy's hand and pulled her along. Loki still had a hold of her, so he was carried away as well. We started running down the hall, up the stairs, and through the door. Loki led the way to another door that led to the throne room. It was completely repaired. "Servants entrance," Loki explained. Soon afterward he ducked his head inside. A few moments later he returned. "We have a big problem," he said. "Their leader is a demon of the worst sort."

I nodded. "Maybe Faust will have a plan."

"You'd best hope so, otherwise, we're all dead."

Once again, I nodded, and we started running again. It was strange that we ran into no one: not a person, nor animal, nor insect. As we moved, I did not fail to notice the cloud we had kicked up. It seemed that the staff had abandoned the castle the moment the king was captured, but that didn't explain the women in the kitchen, or the immaculate lawn. I voiced my thoughts.

"The only servants I have seen have been ghostly apparitions made of water and air. The lawn is most likely the work of magic. I have a strong suspicion that each of the new "rulers" of Magnolia are all wizards. Likely, they control the four elements."

We entered an elaborate corridor, the standard on the tapestries all ready changed. I had to suppose that it was magic at work, for barely a week had passed. We stopped in front of a glossy white door. Beside me, Wendy was huffing. "You okay?" I asked.

She nodded slightly. "You?"

"Nothing a few moments of rest can't cure." I was happy to see an amused smile alight upon her face. It seemed like the first true smile she'd had in days. I looked back up and saw Loki opening the door. After a second's hesitation, we followed.

On the other side, Lucy was sitting by a fireplace, tending to the blaze, and Faust was lying across an enormous, red bed, eyes closed. "Knock next time," he ordered irritably.

"Hopefully, there won't be a next time," Loki responded. I closed the door quietly.

Faust shot straight up and stared at the other king in wonder, then his eyes zoomed to Wendy, then to me as Lucy walked up to Loki and embraced him. Faust exhaled visibly. "Thank God. Don't you realize how worried we've been?"

"You were so light on your feet, you could have been flying," I retorted.

"And dragging Lucy along with you," Wendy input.

The maid stepped away from the strawberry and wiped her hands on a handkerchief and walked over to us. "I'm glad to see that you guys are safe. So, how do you propose we get out of here?"

"We don't," Loki answered. A sense of unease settled into the room. "We have to stay and fight. We can't just leave the good people of Magnolia to these lunatics. Besides," he smirked, " we have a weapon that our enemies are helpless against."

I stared at him, baffled. "Weapon? What weapon?"

Loki's arm clamped over my shoulder. "You are, my boy-o."

I shrugged him off. "You _are _delusional. I had hoped it wasn't this bad when we pulled you out of that hell-hole you call a dungeon."

"First off," the king's index finger pointed at the ceiling. " Magnolia is a peaceful country, so that dungeon hasn't been used in years." The middle finger went up. "Second, whether you like it or not, you are a magic suppressor, you have been since the day you were born, and that's just what we need against a quintet of wizards."

"There are five of them?" Lucy screeched, fear practically pouring out of her once-was-brown-now-are-green eyes. "How the hell are we supposed to go up against five wizards, and powerful ones at that. The woman we met was frightening, her power all consuming, _and she was at the top of the iceberg._"

Loki turned to the distressed woman. "Exactly, Jellal can negate her magic so that even a toddler could defeat her, assuming she relies completely on her magic. If not, and she has strengthened her entire body, and not just her magic, then Jellal will still be able to hold his own."

"HEY!" Wendy's voice rang out. The action was quite sudden and unexpected of her, so naturally, everybody turned to her. "If you're right and Jellal is a 'magic suppressor,' then that still doesn't explain how the tunnel worked on him, or the fairies."

"Fairies?" Lucy muttered, puzzled. She was ignored.

This time, Faust chose to explain the situation to us. "Magic is energy. It can not be created or destroyed. As I told you before, the tunnels, as well as the fairies, are considered ancient magic. For centuries they have been gathering magic, so it is near impossible to suppress. New magic, on the other-hand, hasn't been around for very long, a lifetime at most, so it would be childs-play to suppress. And, all of our adversaries are wizards creating new magic. If we play our cards right, we'll have them out of the way in no time." The old king finished with a smile.

In retaliation for being ignored last time she spoke, Lucy made sure that she was in the middle of the room, so that we couldn't pretend that she wasn't there. Her hands were on her hips, and her eyes were throwing accusatory daggers at me. "Who are you?" she snarled.

Taken aback, I could merely make a sound similar to "huh?"

"Who are you? Both of their majesties are referring to you as Jellal, but your name is Mystogan. Explain. All of you," she ordered, clearly distressed.

Loki moved forward to confront the confused woman, but I motioned him back. I walked up to her and leaned down so that my eyes were level with hers. "Lucy, you're right. We never should have kept my identity from you, especially after all you've done for us, and we are all incredibly sorry. Unfortunately, Mystogan is simply a pseudonym, an alias created so that I could travel in peace. I do hope you understand."

"Not a word."

I chuckled and backed away. "Now that sounds more like the Lucy we know." She stuck her tongue out at me, causing everyone in the room to burst into barely muted laughter.

**Duh duh DONE! Whoo. Over 2,000 words in MSWord. Also, thanks to my awesome beta Vixen48! Wow… Whelp, it would make me really super duper excited to receive a…**

**REVIEW!**

**-LeAcH**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! How many times do I have to say it? Gawsh. XD**

**Note: Still for Pen Sil :P Also, if you have not been reading "Against Death" you really should because it will explain so much that I can't explain here. Come on... You know you want to... It's a GaLe story. *Fifty people zoom to my profile to find the story* I knew that would get you going.**

Alight

Chapter 10

Wendy POV

Inside my head, thoughts were churning at a rapid pace, images of the last few months, all the times Jellal saved me, all the times my stupidity put him in danger. "Papa," I whispered, almost inaudibly. While the two kings started thrashing out an escape plan, Jellal walked over and knelt down in front of me.

"Wendy, what is it?"

"I have an inquiry of my father, though he seems to be quite busy plotting the downfall of his enemies. It seems he's quite good at it. I wonder where he got all the practice."

"Are you sure it's nothing I can't answer? I'm pretty good at figuring out others, you know." He smiled warmly, sending shivers down my spine.

I looked at my lap, a blush rising to my cheeks. "Well, you see...it's about you."

"Oh? Then ask away."

I fidgeted under his gaze. It was so trusting, so kind. I didn't want to ruin it by asking my question. It would sound like I didn't trust him or his choices. Still, he waited patiently for my answer. "Um, well, I wanted to know..." I stopped, not sure how to best continue.

"Yes?" he prompted gently.

"I was wondering," Taking a deep breath I said what was on my mind. "Why would you become my bodyguard? You have a kingdom of your own to worry about, and you still risked your life to protect me. I just... don't understand."

"What are you to going on about?" Papa said, strolling over.

"Wendy is concerned about your mental well-being," Jellal answered. I started spluttering. He let me go on for a few moments before laughing.

I hit him in the arm, and he winched, surprised. "You're terrible," I said.

"You know," Papa said, seeming to ignore the physical abuse going on in front of him. "My mental health might have taken the wrong turn when I was ten. That was the year I nearly died, and, coincidentally, the reason I met your mother, Wendy." I leaned forward in my seat, heart thumping excitedly. "It's true," he continued. "My spirit used to walk around all the time while I slept. Afraid, I tried to explain what was happening to me to my father, but he said I was only dreaming.

"The same night he said that, I fell asleep and found myself in a forest and came across two girls that were living in a hollow tree. They seemed happy, and carefree, so I approached them. One was a little blond girl in an ill fitting white shift, she grew unsteady as I neared and rushed off to find the older girl. I followed, not realizing that I was the reason for her anxiety. I was quite thick as a child. Anyway, the little girl, Lucy, hid behind the skirts of a girl with short pink hair that curled tightly at the ends. 'Cousin Aries,' the girl cried. 'There's a creepy boy that's there and not there.'

"The elder girl laughed quietly and explained to the younger that I was a spirit. 'No I'm not. I am the Crown Prince of Magnolia,' I said. 'Then you are in quite the predicament,' she replied. She walked over to me, Lucy clutching tightly to her brown skirt. She leaned forward and pecked me on the cheek. 'I'll see you again soon,' she promised.

"The next thing I know, I'm in my room and doctors are bustling about. I had been asleep for three days. Everyone thought that I had gone comatose and feared that I would never wake again. My mother came in immediately after she heard that I had woken and told me that her family had a history of special abilities that ran in the bloodline. She herself could jump higher than any horse and come back down unscathed, and you, Wendy, have a strong attachment to the heavens. Whenever you were upset as a child, it would start to rain, and you laughter drove away the clouds to let the sun shine through, but I knew that you would grow into a teenage girl, and have emotional crisis like one. I called for Jellal."

The silence in the room was so deafening that if a pin were dropped, we would all be able to hear it. "Her - her name was Aries?" I stuttered, taking the role of the pin.

Father pulled me into a tight embrace and started stroking my hair. "Yes. Yes it was."

"Thank you," I whispered into his shirt, which smelled like mouldy manure from his time in the dungeon. I pulled away, wiping my tears on my sleeve. "Now go get a bath."

Father started to chuckle.

"Much as I would like that myself," Faust cut in. "We need to figure out our next step."

Papa turned his gaze away from me, green eyes hardening with determination. "We make sure the girls are safe, then we go after the wizards and take them down."

"How is an old man suppose to fight five wizards and a dragon?" An ethereal voice echoed. I spun my head around, searching for the source. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jellal and Faust doing the same. Papa waved them both down and they reluctantly obeyed, settling back into their seats with identical expressions that clearly pegged them as father and son. "You two could be related," the voice said. After the initial shock disappeared, I could tell that the voice was female, and almost imperceptibly tight.

Papa scanned the room until they fell on a slight heat wave in the corner by the ceiling. I couldn't see much, but I could tell that the shimmer had a human silhouette. "Hello, Levy," he said smiling.

I scanned the room, looking for the face that my father had already spotted. Giving up, I said, "Who's Levy?" Lucy skirted the couch and started messing with my hair, simultaneously explaining that Levy was the name of the ghost she mentioned just before Mira came and attacked us.

"Actually," the voice said, "I know how I died. It was the woman that Lucy and the old man-"

"Faust," the old king corrected.

"_Faust_ met when they first arrived. She found the Shadows and attacked us without warning. My head cracked against a rock and I fell unconscious."

"So, you want revenge on this woman?" Faust asked.

"No. I don't care that she killed me, I probably wouldn't have lived much longer considering I had chosen the life of a thief instead of as a duchess. No. I care that she has enslaved someone that I love and he can't do a damn thing about it!" Levy cried out, clearly upset.

From the corner of my eye I saw a flash of blue. At first I thought it was a mirror of my own reflection, then I remembered that my hair had been dyed black. Just as soon as the color appeared, it disappeared again. "Levy," I questioned. "Is your hair blue?"

She was silent for a moment. "Yes," she replied cautiously. "How did you know?"

I shuffled my legs, uncomfortable. "I saw you. Just a second ago, but you're gone again now. I can see a shimmer... almost like a heat wave," I admitted. Jellal rested his hand on my shoulder and my heart stopped racing as fast as it had. Still, the action itself brought red to my cheeks. In the back of my dazed mind I heard my father asking Levy about her emotions. It wasn't till a glass cherub nearly fell off the mantle-place that I zoned back in.

"Sorry," Levy was saying, clearly embarrassed.  
>"No need to be sorry. Emotions are powerful things in life, are they not? Is it so inconceivable that they become a tool in death?" I nodded slightly, agreeing with him.<p>

"We still have to decide how to get Lucy and Wendy off the grounds," Jellal said, unexpectedly.

My irritation at his words rose easily. I was more than able to help them. From what Father said I could control the weather, so if I got far enough away from Jellal I'd be able to do something. Even if it _was _something small like rain or lightning. My eyes lit up, remembering my favorite magic trick. I could fly. If necessary, I could carry messages from one group to the next, be an observer to the battle.

Before I could voice any of these thoughts, however, Levy had beaten me to the scolding and was tearing the father-son duo to shreds. That ultimately lead to a discussion about the missing Dragons; the Fire Dragon Natsu Dragneel specifically. It would seem that he and Papa weren't exactly on good terms. I giggled when Papa's face fell at the thought of asking the fugitive for help. In the end, it was decided that Lucy, Levy, and I would search for Dragneel while Father, Jellal, and Faust started attacking the wizards. Personally, I gave us a few hours tops to find the old Dragon.

"Ready to go?" Levy asked. I nodded, determined, while at the same time wishing the boys uncanny amounts of luck.

**Review? Pretty pweese!**

**-LeAcH**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: From this point on, alternate chapters with Against Death to get the full story. I'll let you know what the corresponding chapter is with each. Sorry for any hassle this causes, I just didn't want them to feel repetitive, ya know?**

**Also, many, many thanks to my beta Vixen48!**

Alight

Chapter 11

Jellal POV

I waved the females off, nervous about leaving Wendy alone for the first time since we met. She'll be fine though... She's got Lucy with her, and I'm absolutely certain that woman is more than just a maid. Her attitude speaks more of one who has been almost broken by war - which is absurd because Magnolia hasn't had a war in decades.

"Jellal, let's go," Loki said. I nodded and followed him out of the room and into the halls. Faust stayed on my heels.

"Do you have a plan?" I asked.

"Get you close and take em down," the strawberry blond responded.

I shrugged. "Sounds good."

"Good."

We turned many corners and sprinted down many hallways before stopping just shy of entrance to the throne room. We paused to catch our breath. As we panted, the door opened and a girl with curled blue hair exited, carrying a battered lump of a man with her. "Who do you think that is?" I said, pointing.

Faust narrowed his eyes. "I'd wager that man is the 'Gajeel' Levy spoke of. As for the girl, most likely one of the wizards. Should we take care of her now?"

"No," Loki answered quietly. "She's helping him. We'll leave her for last ,if possible."

I nodded. "Ready to go?"

"Let's go."

We approached the doors quietly and looked inside. A woman with long white hair and soulless blue eyes sat on the king's throne, smiling devilishly at the pain she had inflicted on her subordinate. Fury boiled inside me and I had to restrain myself from rushing in there. I tore my gaze away from her with difficulty.

Standing on the side were three men, two I had met before, Totomaru and Sol, but the third I had never seen. His build was large and his eyes and hair were both covered. He towered over his comrades silently while they whispered to each other. "Situation?" Faust hissed from his position watching our back.

"Three men and Mira," I turned and whispered so low that it was little more than a breath. I turned back and eyed the woman again. "I'll go for the woman. You guys keep the others away." I felt hands on my back. "Go."

We ran inside. I rushed to the throne, drawing my sword in one fluid moment. The woman raised her hand, preparing to throw me back. When her eyes widened in comical surprise, I knew that she had attempted to use magic. I smirked and swung at her torso. She blocked with her forearm, which was covered in a fusha armor, just like the rest of her body. "Ahhh," she said smiling, "I do believe I've just met Sky's suppressor."

The implications of her words sunk in slowly as I gathered all the information over the last couple hours. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her other arm come aimed at my head. I ducked and thrust my sword at her stomach.  
>She didn't have a chance to block, but she did jump backward so I only grazed her midsection. I kept pace with her as she continued to bound toward the wall. There was no way I was going to let her get out of range of my suppression ability. She hit the wall with her back and grimaced, anger laced her eyes.<p>

"What?" I taunted. "Nothing to stay." Her anger doubled and she swung at me. I backed away, not seeing a wide enough opening. "Nothing to say? Nothing to say?" she repeated. "I am an all powerful god! How dare you mock me?"  
>"Taunt, not mock," I pointed out. "Had I wanted to mock, I would mimic." Her foot came at my head. I ducked and rolled away. While she was open, I rushed her, sword pointed at her abdomen, opposite arm prepared to swing at her head should the blade miss. The sharper object proved to be enough to land a blow, her anger making her slow and clumsy.<p>

I bounded away, leaving the sword in her liver. Much to my surprise, she smiled. "Dear boy, you have just made a grave mistake." The woman stood and faced me, all sense and reason forgone. "I can always leave this body and take on a new host," her voice echoed with a thousand others as she spoke.

Shivers vibrated up my spine. "Who are you?" I demanded.

"I'm Mirajane Strauss," she answered simply. "Before that I was someone else, until a simpleton ran me through. To be more precise, however, I am Darkness, and darkness cannot be killed."

"Then why enslave the dragons?"

"Dragons carry light."

Of course. The answer was so simple. She was afraid of the dragons because they had the power to make her weak, too weak to wreak havoc._ Stall,_ I thought desperatly._ We have to stall._

**Sorry, much as I would like to make victory that easy, I am a writer and I have to put on a good show for you guys. ^^**

**Next section: Against Death Chapter 9.**

**Review!**

**-LeAcH**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Many thanks to my beta Vixen48**

Alight

Chapter 12

Wendy POV

I wasted no time once I had cleared the city walls. I summoned my wings and took off at a high speed. I raced at the heavy, grey, rain filled clouds. I remembered wishing for rain every once in awhile when I was young, and it always rained. It was the same with snow and sunshine. I just had to wish for it. I set myself in a wide circle and closed my eyes. _I wish for sunshine and light. I wish that there was no patch of darkness here in Magnolia._ The rain clouds were stubborn - they were heavily burdened and didn't want to heed my magic's call. I told them to rain, torrent down onto the streets below, then they had to go.

Seconds later, I was drenched. The squall lasted for hours it seemed, though it couldn't have been more than a few minutes. Once the clouds were unladen, they evaporated, prepared to become clouds again in the near future. "Thank you."

The sun shone down on Magnolia at noon day, chasing every shadow away. Realizing that Mira could still hide in houses dark shadows, I dived. I flew through the streets yelling "Open your doors, start fires, make it bright!" Every person that saw me rushed to follow orders, even taking the liberty to pass the word on. In mere minutes, every house was lit.

"They only have a few more minutes before the sun begins its descent," Levy's voice said, startling me. I had completely forgotten she was there.

"We'd better go help," I started, but stopped when I felt a pressure on my wing.

"Wendy, do you know who the Sky Dragon is? The sort of things she can do?" the ghost asked. I shook my head. "The Sky Dragon has always been the queen of the skies, and after what I just saw, there's no doubt in my mind that that's you," she explained.

I hung my head, mulling this idea over._ Dragons are Light._ I shook my head. "It doesn't matter. I still have to go and help as best I can. It's my duty as a member of the royal family."

* * *

><p>I needn't have spoken. We had scarcely entered the courtyard when Papa ran out, carrying an unconscious Lucy. "Papa!" I rushed to him and looked him over, seeing as it would have been awkward and troublesome to attempt a hug. He didn't appear to have any injuries. "What happened?" I asked, eying the unconscious maid.<p>

"It would seem that Lucy's been holding out on us. She's an excellent fighter. Took down two men on her own, exhausting herself in the process." Papa glanced down at the woman in his arms softly. "Just like your mom."

I smiled, really wanting to hug him now. "What of Jellal, Natsu and Faust?"

"Faust is watching the men we knocked out in case they wake up and want to chase us. Last I saw of Jellal, he was hanging back while Natsu barraged Mira with a flurry of blows. She could do nothing but retreat against him, being the weaker of the two physically. It's quite interesting really. Jellal stayed close enough so that she couldn't use magic, but neither could Natsu. I honestly expected Natsu to be able to, Dragon magic being so unusual and all."

I nodded. "What now?"

"Let me put Lucy down somewhere safe, then we're going back in to take care of the last wizard. We saw her leave the throne room with a bloody man just before the battle." He looked over my shoulder. I supposed he was trying to track down Levy. "We believe the man was Gajeel. Levy, any idea where she would have taken him?"

Levy cleared her voice before answering. "Either the dungeons or the infirmary. If he was really as bad as you say, they would have gone to the infirmary first for a healing."

"Then that's where we'll start." He carried Lucy over to a stone bench and laid her on it. "Wendy, I need you to stay with her."

I nodded and he ran off, no doubt with Levy close behind.

**Against Death Chapter 9 is next!**

**Review!**

**-LeAcH**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail.**

**Betaed by Vixen48**

Alight

Chapter 13

Jellal POV

The pink haired man wouldn't let up. He had bounded into the room, quickly introducing himself as Natsu before attacking Mira mercilessly. He had kept up his barrage of blows for the last hour, but every time Mira went down, she rose again. Natsu's just lucky that she didn't have the strength to remove the sword from her abdomen. Were she human, she would have bled out long ago.

"Jellal!" I heard a familiar voice call out. I turned and saw Wendy gliding in on a set of pristine white wings.

"Wendy?" I exclaimed, fear gripping my heart. "What are you _doing _here?"

"Helping. Cover your head!" She angled herself upward and crashed through the glass dome of the throne room. Shards rained down on us, pinging off the stone floor and Mira's armor. Natsu took the distraction as an opportunity to get out of range of my suppression and gathered fire in his fists. He brought them up to his lips and expanded his stomach. I stepped back a few steps and he blew a torrent of fire at Mira shouting "Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

The flames were so hot that the glass the fire grazed melted. A black mass poured out of Mira's pores just as the stream of fire hit her. A green orb encased me only moments before I heard Wendy scream "Roar of the Sky dragon!" and the fire whipped into a tornado around the dark mass. Mira's body, however, was likewise encased in green.

After what seemed like hours, the fire finally died away as did the orb surrounding me. Wendy landed, wings disappearing in a puff of vapor. She smiled contentedly before collapsing on the floor. She was caught before she hit the floor by Natsu, who was miraculously still standing. "Welcome to the flock, Sky Dragon," he whispered, barely audible.

I carried Wendy out to the courtyard where we found Loki, Faust, and Lucy sitting with the four wizards and Gajeel. Loki was drilling Lucy about a trick she pulled during the battle. The one that involved the light show, I supposed.

"Okay. Okay," she said, giving in. "It's called Celestial Magic. Every woman in my family has been able to do it for as long as I can remember. It can work with any sort of conductible metal, though I prefer keys."

"What about proximity to Jellal?" Father grilled.

She shook her head. "No effect. The magic is so old, our family can hardly begin to guess at its origins."

"Looks like we've stepped in on an interrogation," I commented, setting Wendy beside Lucy on the stone bench.

"It sure seems that way," she responded, stroking Wendy's hair. A feeling of calm settled over our small group, in a way it hadn't in days.

"It's over," I said. "It's finally over."

Totomaru, Sol, and the other two wizards stood. "Thank you for freeing us," the female said. "But it's time for us to go. We've spent to long here as is. It's time we started over again."

Loki nodded. "We wish you the best of luck."

"Yes. You too." A smile lit up the pale girl's face and made her look more alive than I'd previously seen her. "What of Gajeel?" I inquired.

The girl looked over at the distant dragon with compassion. "I don't know. He can find us if he wants, but I will not ask him to come."

I felt a smile tug at the corners of my mouth. "I understand. Good luck, to all of you," I replied, nodding at each of her male companions in turn.

The tallest held his hand out to me. "And to you."

They left with haste after that. I wondered what the future would hold for them. I hoped that they could all find happiness after all the troubles they had gone through.

**Chapter 11 of Against Death comes next. OMG! The climax is over! I feel quite happy about this. ^^**

**Review!**

**-LeAcH**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: I had not idea how to start this chapter, so I apologize for the awkwardness.**

Alight

Chapter 14

Wendy POV

"Goodbye." The word wrenched my heart out. I I didn't hear it, not from Jellal. He couldn't be leaving.

My body was shaking and tears threatened to spill over my eyelids. "No…" I whispered. "No. You're suppose to stay by my side… You can't go, Jellal. You can't."

He knelt down in front of me and took my hand. It seemed so small in comparison to his. "Wendy, I have a job to do in Edolas. I can't stay here, though I wish I could. I will come back. I promise."

I wiped the moisture from my eyes. "You'd better. Otherwise, I'll never forgive you."

He chuckled. The sound was soothing and took me back to the days before this. When he was my bodyguard, my friend, my very important person. I didn't want to lose that laugh or his humor. I didn't want him to leave. Jellal pulled me into a hug. I breathed in his scent, not wanting to forget it. "I love you," he whispered, nearly inaudibly.

"I love you too," I replied.

* * *

><p>Four years passed before I saw Jellal again.<p>

It was at a ball that Papa threw in an attempt to find me a suitor. I had grown into a well developed woman with many admirers, and more than one proposal all ready, but no matter how hard I tried to forget, his hair, his eyes, and his smile always seemed to invade my mind. I would measure every male I came into contact with against him, and they all lost miserably.

Once, I even met a man that looked exactly like him, they even had the same name, but he was tortured beyond all my understanding; and head over heals for a dead woman. It would seem that Mira cursed him decades ago to never age. I suspected that he was one of Jellal's ancestors, though, I could easily be wrong.

I was talking to Natsu and Gajeel when it happened.

They were telling me about the abnormally long lifetime of dragons – hundreds of years at least – when I spotted him across the room. He hadn't changed much, though his face had grown more refined over the years. I excused myself from the other dragons, who were about to get in yet another fight, and walked over to him.

"Hello," I said nonchalantly.

"Good day, Miss," he replied, eyes scanning the crowd behind me.

"Are you searching for someone?" I inquired.

"Why yes. You wouldn't happen to know which one of these lovely ladies is the princess, Wendy, would you?"

My heart skipped a beat. He was looking for me. I smiled coyly. "And how is it that you know the princess?"

"I used to be her bodyguard."

"Is that all?" I asked.

"No." Jellal shook his head. His hair had grown a few inches and it hung closer to his nose than his eyes. It was really quite unsightly. "She was always much more than a job. I made her a promise years ago, and now I've come to fulfill it."

"To return to her?"

Jellal seemed surprised, and then his eyes gave away his revelation. "Yes."

"You do realize that she's quite put out that you didn't keep your promise sooner?"

"Yes."

"Are you back to stay?"

"I've nowhere else I'd rather be." I hadn't noticed that we were moving closer to each other till he took my hand in one of his and placed the other on my cheek. Before I knew it, he'd closed the distance and the kiss I'd been dreaming about became a reality. "I love you," he said when we'd pulled apart.

"I love you too," I replied.

**THE END! Boo ya! Also, I did a calculation real quick while I was writing the first part of this chapter: after the four year time skip, Wendy would be 17 and Jellal would be 23. ^^ Hope you guys enjoyed this story, and I'll see you all next time.**

**Review?**

**-LeAcH**


End file.
